


I Love You, I Love You, I Love You

by mimimola



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, Lotura - Freeform, Love Confessions, and cheesy, i love them and i really hope they'll get back together in s8!!!, lil drabble, lots of cheese, starts out a little angsty then gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimola/pseuds/mimimola
Summary: Worried they may be spending their last moments together, Allura says something to Lotor he doesn't expect.





	I Love You, I Love You, I Love You

Lotor was feeling faint, exhausted, and tremendous pain from the crash. Every movement he made caused his lower back to protest. He suspected there was a lot of bruising in that area, and did he break his tailbone? Hopefully not. He walked arm-in-arm with Allura, who was walking uneasily. Her beautiful silver hair was caked with blood, a result from a serious head wound when she was thrown headfirst onto the ground by gravity.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Lotor asked her. She didn't answer, her head lolling back onto his shoulder as she breathed with difficulty.

"Allura?" He called out, panic creeping into his chest.

"I..." she responded, panting. "I want to sit down."

"Of course," he said. As gently as he could, he set her down and leaned her against the damaged hull of the ship. He took a seat next to her with a painful grunt. There was definitely something wrong with his back.

He held her hand and she squeezed to let him know she was still alive. Around them was rubble from the ship, but thankfully the fires were few and small. They'd be safe for the moment.

"Help is coming," Lotor assured her. "I've sent out a distress signal."

"I'm going to die here," she said a little too calmly.

"Don't say that," he said, the panic returning. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"It's alright," she told him softly. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. Her grip on his hand was beginning to weaken. "It's alright."

"Allura," he said urgently. "You need to keep your eyes open." He gently reached his other hand at the back of her neck, cradling her head. She blinked sleepily. "Please."

"Lotor."

"Yes?"

She sighed and reached for him. "Hold me." Without hesitation, he took her into his arms and positioned her so that her back rested against his chest, their legs splayed out in front of them. He leaned his head down so that their cheeks were touching.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I won't fall asleep, I promise."

"You better not," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard her make a sound like a painful chuckle.

"How's your back?" she asked suddenly. He sighed. So she noticed.

"Could be worse," he answered.

"Lotor, I'm so tired."

"I know, darling, I am too. Help is on the way."

"Lotor?"

"Yes, Allura?"

She was silent for a dobosh, trying to catch her breath.

"I need to tell you something... before it's too late."

"Tell me later," he whispered in her ear and hugging her tightly. "After we get back."

"Please," she said. "I will regret it if I miss the chance."

He kissed her neck. "Alright, tell me."

"I love you."

He froze. "You what?" She laughed.

"Truthfully, I wanted to hear you say it first," she said. She held his arms that were wrapped around her. "But I know you have a hard time opening up, and that's okay... I just wanted to tell you now."

The last icy wall that surrounded him melted away and he relaxed, feeling his heart begin to thaw and warm up.

"Allura, my darling," he whispered. "I love you, too." As he kissed her cheek, he felt her smile.

They were going to be alright. Help was coming, and he would never her leave her side for the rest of his life.

 

 

The next few events happened in a flash: an Olkarion ship landing next to their damaged one, Allura being lifted from his arms as the two were taken aboard the ship, the flight to the coalition base, the quick transportation to the hospital, and the procedures the doctor did to make sure his back was alright. Lotor insisted that Allura be taken care of first, but the doctor assured him that she was receiving medical attention at the same time as he was. After the doctor repeated over and over again that his beloved was going to be just fine, Lotor found himself lulled to sleep by the strangely comforting sounds of his heart monitor, the chatter of patients and employees in the hallway, and sounds of wild life outside his window.

When he awoke, it was to the sound of a door opening with a soft hiss, and there she was.

"Allura!" He tried to get up, to run to her and hold her, but he couldn't even sit up. "Agh..." The pain in his lower back had lessened considerably, but was still present.

"Don't you move," Allura said in an almost scolding tone, but her eyes and smile were bright and relieved. She went to his side and squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling? The doctor said you'd injured your tailbone almost fatally."

"It is nothing now that I can finally see you," he answered. "I am more concerned for you, my love."

"Oh, this?" She gestured to the bandage around her head. "An easy fix. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I would not be standing here with you, now would I?"

"I suppose, but you should sit down, anyway."

"If you insist, but only after you relax," she said as she pulled up a chair next to him.

"Very well," he sighed. Then she laughed. "What is it?" he asked with a growing smile.

"Do you remember how the paladins would get so annoyed with us? The way we'd always dote on each other like this in front of them?"

He smiled at the memories they shared with the Earthlings.

"Not that we much cared."

"That is true," she said. Suddenly, her face became serious, and she looked down, playing with a corner of the bed sheets.

"Why do you look so troubled, Allura?" Lotor asked, concerned once again.

"I... Back at the crash... You may have noticed I was a bit delirious," she said softly, not looking at him. Despite their deep romantic attachment to each other, they hadn't been a couple for very long, and were still sometimes shy, especially on Allura's part.

"Yes," Lotor said slowly, now getting confused. "I remember. Head wounds can do that to a person; you shouldn't feel ashamed, darling."

"No, I know, but it's not that, I..." A beautiful blush fell on her cheeks. "I believe I said something to you, if you remember."

It came back to him. The pain in his body and the relief of seeing his Allura again had made him briefly forget her confession to him at the crash. His face grew hot as well.

"I remember."

 _She was ashamed,_ he thought with a sinking feeling. She had been out of it, and probably said some things that she didn't mean to.

"Don't worry about it," he said awkwardly. "I know delerium makes you say things..."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Lotor! That's not what I meant at all! What I was going to say," she continued, her smile returning. "Is that I meant every word." She leaned forward and tenderly placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"Allura," he whispered, placing his hand over hers. "How lucky and fortunate I am to receive love from a magnificent woman like you."

"Lotor..." Her cheeks grew a brighter red.

"After all we've been through, from our first meeting, to the wars and hardships, to now... I wouldn't change any of it, if I could just be with you." He smiled. "I love you, Allura, I love you, and if I had the strength right now, I'd jump up from this bed and kiss you―"

But Allura beat him to it. She stood up, grabbed his face with both and kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose, everywhere on his face and repeating, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He brought a hand behind her neck to direct her mouth back to his and she snaked her arms around his neck. Who cared if a doctor or nurse came in? Lotor could finally kiss her. When she pulled away, she stroked his face, pushing loose hairs out of the way. He moved over on the bed to make room for her and she lay next to him under the blankets. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, and despite all the new worries to come in the universe and new enemies to fight, they'd always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I love the idea of them being so loving and caring for each other 24/7, even before realizing they were truly in love. And Lotor calling Allura endearing names~~ *swoon* Let's hope lotura still has a chance next season!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


End file.
